A Woman Knows
by SunRise19
Summary: Nessa knew how to pretend, act and be a ruler. However, there are things the governor wished she did not know..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

This is my first ever Wicked fanfic so I hope you will all enjoy this! I've only seen the musical once on a bootleg dvd...lol.. and I've read the plot of it several times and this little idea came to mind. Any suggestions, thoughts, ideas and opinions are greatly and very much appreciated! I just hope I have written the characters well for this piece.

Enjoy my first ever Wicked fanfic! Reviews and everything really do mean a lot to me and are very much appreciated. I have not read the book, so everything I base this on is the musical world.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked

Flames will be used to light firewood and candles.

-..-..-..-…-…-..-..-..-..-…-..

'A woman knows.'

As the young woman laid in bed those words kept repeating over and over in her mind.

'A woman knows. A woman knows. A woman knows.

Using her arms to turn herself over onto her side the young governor reflected on her life thus far. Never mind that she had everything that she had always wanted in life; the people finally respected her, a man loved her and would do anything to please her every whim and she was the ruler of all Munchkinland.

At least that is what she tried to convince herself they did. She was well aware that fear translated in to respect for many of them.

Nessa was not a fool. Far from it however her ignorance about life and people's feelings had served her well so she had used them to her full advantage.

To say that she was selfish; Nessa already knew that and it wasn't just from the whispers about her that she gleamed that information.

All the oppression of her people was for one cause.

For one person out of the entire lot of them.

"Boq?" her voice came out sweet and earnest like it always did at times like these.

It didn't take long for the man to enter her chamber holding a small candle for light as he neared her bed.

"What is it Madam?"

She ignored the sarcasm that was in his tone as she patted the spot next to her and gave him an inviting look. She ran her hands through her auburn hair that she had just undone for the evening as she gazed at him.

"I was wondering…"

She let her voice fade away. This is what she did to keep the thoughts at bay. This is what she did to maintain her sanity.

Nessa watched as Boq placed the candle down on a nightstand before climbing in to the bed next to her. The woman studied her hands as she felt the covers move and his leg brush against her own.

Giving him a small smile she leaned back her body sinking in to the coolness of the sheets.

'Perhaps if you could walk.' A voice said in her head as Nessa shut her eyes silently willing the voice to leave her be. The governor wishing that it would leave her alone for just one night. She knew that her inability to walk had nothing to do with why Boq did not return her love. She had already tried convincing herself of that fact and at this she had failed.

"I heard today that that they are heading up another search party for your sister. Glinda is holding some kind of a society gala for Fiyero."

"When is that going to be held?" Nessa inquired ignoring the slight disappointment she heard in Boq's voice every time the couple was mentioned.

The man shrugged, "I am not sure. Do you want me to find out for you? I can go and ask-"

"No," Nessa cut him off as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do not worry about it. I will no doubt find out tomorrow."

'It will always be Glinda. Can he not see how much I love him?' Nessa mused as she moved so that she was facing the young man. Placing her arms around him her lips sought his own in the darkness. She felt him reluctantly respond to her touch as she deepened the kiss. Her blue eyes shut to the reality that was in front of her night after night. It was mostly her that initiated the act of making love. He had done that only once when he had drank too much and he had helped her to bed.

It was during then he had called out a name that was not her own and Nessa could still feel the stabbing pain in her heart at the thought of it.

She was brought back from the past encounter as Boq's hands ran through out her hair and she sighed in content as his lips found her neck.

"Boq," she whispered as his kisses drew lower towards her collarbone.

"What is it mada?-"

"Please," she interrupted him again as she ran a hand through out his hair, "Please, call me Nessa."

'Please truly love me for one night.' She thought as his hands began untying the laces of her nightdress.

'A woman knows.'

A woman knows when the food is cooked just right, how children are to be raised, what shoes go with what kind of dress and what jewelry goes with whatever hairclip.

Most of all, Nessa was a woman that knew when a man did not love her, what true rejection felt like and she knew how to act as foolish as a jester.

If he could pretend so well so could she. It always amazed her how loving and attentive he was when she asked him to be. However, Nessa was very much aware that she could not pity herself in front of anyone and especially at moments like these.

The night would continue like it always did and for a little while she could cloak herself in ignorance and forget her endless musings.

As she lay under the covers making love with the man that she would always be devoted to she yearned not to know anything at all.

-..-..-..-..-..-..End of, "A Woman Knows."-..-…-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..


End file.
